Yuno
In No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *Justice Arc *Galaxy Warrior Arc *Infinite Arc *Reckoning Arc *Revelation Arc *Deception Arc *Juggernaut Arc *Redemption Arc *Fusion Arc *Endgame Arc Friends and Enemies Family Members *Priest (caretaker) *Sister Lily (caretaker) *Yuri (wife) **Daughter **Soma Vermillion (adoptive son) Friends *Asta (childhood friend, rival) *The Golden Dawn Squad **William Vangeance (captain) **Kalus Lunette **Mimosa Vermillion **Other Members *Clemont *Lucas Windblade *Hectare Warriors *Adrien Agreste Enemies *Lebuty *The Talon *Madame Odius *The Galaxy Warriors *Tri-Borg *E.D.A.R. *Dabi *Milluki Zoldyck *Shuichi Iguchi *Kenji Hikiishi *Lynn Loud *Karal *Foot Ninja *Xander *Leo *Brian Buster Jr. Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 5 (Debut, Emerald), Calamity Trigger 6, Calamity Trigger 7, Calamity Trigger 8, Calamity Trigger 9, Calamity Trigger 10, Calamity Trigger 11, Calamity Trigger 12, Calamity Trigger 13 (Ideal), Calamity Trigger 14, Calamity Trigger 15, Calamity Trigger 16, Calamity Trigger 17 *Styles: Magic (CT5-CT11, CT13-CT16), Magic/Elf (CT12-CT16) *Ultimate Form: Mana Skin *Chain Attack: Crescent Kamaitachi *Heart Heat Attack: Towering Tornado *Grand Heat Attack: Tornado Fang *Enraged Taunt - Beautiful Reality *Disgusted Taunt - Tears Inside Self-Cut *Black Execution - Sylph's Breath *Soul Exchange - Knife of the Night (Good Influence) *Heat Driver - Inspirer / Supporter *Timeline Altar - THC Fallout / Past Quotes Selection *Yuno: Sylph! Assist ME *Yuno: I'll become the Wizard King. Soul Exchange Offering: Take this offering, from the knife offer from love. Pure Gift: I don't fail with you on my side. Good Influence: We're survive! As long as we never give up! Power-Up: This powers will aim in our victory. Evil Influence: No way! Why! Beast Unleashed: A-Asta! Intro Dialogue Normal Yuno: The quest set by me! To become the Magic King! Vs. Self Yuno: What is this? Yuno: I am Yuno, The Mage of Golden Dawn! Yuno: Or is it's Black Bulls's Grey... Vs. Arata II (V) Yuno: Don't you care about the people you rescue... Arata II: Your family never suffer those bounty hunters fucker. Yuno: Clearly you don't understand the life of a commoner... Vs. Hiro Yuno: You served Monika...after all the causes she did. Hiro: Let it's go, Yuno... Yuno: Yuri didn't deserve her death. Vs. Asta Yuno: We're finally cross path, Asta. Asta: Never give up, Yuno! That's the goal of rivalry! Yuno: ...Beautiful. Vs. Aerrow Yuno: Your power of wind riding, it's..beautiful... Aerrow: It's the power of the Sky Knight! Yuno: I must know about them, now. Vs. Dabi Yuno: Please this, before people get hurt. Dabi: The Hero Killer's words will be a reality soon. Yuno: He's not going to outmatch the Golden Dawn. Vs. Himiko Yuno: Your appear digested me... Himiko: Don't worry, I open you up brutality with my knife! Yuno: ...Crawling in my skins. Vs. Spinner Yuno: Don't you regret the life you taken away. Shuichi: Every death matter to create an better world. Yuno: Two Words: Sister Lily! Vs. Icy Yuno: Do you side with the Eye of the Midnight Sun? Icy: No, but the Trix are more deadly than Catherine. Yuno: The Sins of an Frozen Heart. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Wind Power Category:Mage Category:Golden Dawn Squad Category:Clover Kingdom Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Hectare Warrior Category:Cannon Character Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Fighting Tournament